Sex, drugs & lies
by Bird Shit Corridor
Summary: Harry’s eyes now closed, fluttered and then he coughed and heaved trying to take in the air he so desperately needed. Ron used this moment in which Harry was distracted to plunge his hand into Harry’s pants


Summary: Harry's eyes now closed, fluttered and then he coughed and heaved trying to take in the air he so desperately needed. Ron used this moment in which Harry was distracted to plunge his hand into Harry's pants.

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter stared at the lump of cheese on two slices of bread, his dinner, the food that was meant to sustain him until tomorrow morning, wellÉ. at least in the eyes of the Dursley's.

He decided that it wouldn't do him any good to hang around with the Dursley's for long and that it would be a smart idea to quickly eat and go back. So being the smart guy that he was he did what his head told him.

It had been a strange summer for Harry; nothing strange to do with the Dursley's they had been the same as ever, boring, annoying and rather dull. It was strange because while he had received many letters from Hermione and everybody else but he had received only one from Ron and another one from Ginny.

The letter from Ron had said everything was good at his house and that his father had gotten a raise at work. Ginny's was the same; their letters included nothing of importance, not even the usual invitation to stay over at their house.

Once he was done Harry went and placed his plate in the sink and then automatically aimed for the stairs that would lead him to his bedroom, his sanctuary.

While he was walking, the room for some reason flashed green and a rather familiar female voice laughed sinisterly.

Harry frowned, he could recognise that voice, he turned around. It sounded like "Ginny!" Harry whispered as if thunderstruck, Ginny Weasley stood at the door, wand in her hand, one of her sleeves was rolled up to the elbow, it left out an arm for all to see,

On that arm was branded a skull with a serpent for a tongue, it was the dark mark. The frown still apparent on his face deepened "You're one of them aren't you?" Harry said, openly staring at Ginny's arm. Ginny Weasley grinned, displaying white teeth "sorry you're relative's dead but its all part of the job you see?

"Relative dead?" Harry murmured, he scanned the table and found Vernon Dursley with his face on his dinner plate and aunt Petunia and Dudley cowering in a corner.

Ginny pouted, "yeah that fat old man sitting with his face in his food" she said. Her wand was still pointed at the man, who was already dead. "MmmmÉ I wonder who's next? Will it be daddy's son? Or will it be his wife?

All rational thought faded and Harry's hand plunged into his pocket where his wand was missing. "Shit" he cursed; his wand was on his bedside table.

There wouldn't be time to go and get it and come back again. Ginny was already trying to decide which Dursley she should kill next.

"Eeny, meeney, miney, mo.

Catch a muggle by the toe.

If it squirmed, let it go.

Eeeny, meeney, miney, mo!

Ginny's wand landed on Dudley, she smirked "time to go, bye bye" she winked.

He stared, just stared as if he was frozen, it wasn't as if he could do anything, his wand was back upstairs where he should be himself, but then his hands slowly curled into fists and he prepared to lunge at Ginny, his fiancŽ, he planned to lunge and tackle his fiancŽ.

As if sensing his thoughts she turned around and flashed him a sweet smile, it would've been cute if she wasn't trying to murder his cousin. "Don't try anything" she smirked lifting her wand off Dudley and pointing it at Harry.

_Crucio!_

The words, spoken by Ginny, hurt Harry more than any curse from the lips of Voldemort. Particularly because he was in love with her and sheÉ She was his fiancŽ.

It tore Harry's mind, he couldn't even remember what happened in the next hours except for the fact that both his uncle and cousin were dead.

Not that he cared much anyway. It was the fact that they just strolled up to where he lived and murdered people.

Harry lifted his head, which had been in his hands for the past half hour and decided what to do, he would write a letter to Ron.

It was hard finding the words to say, even if the situation was so obvious to write about. So in the end he settled with a short note.

_Dear Ron,_

_I need you to come to the Dursley's house because something happened, and bring the Order too._

_Harry_

Harry had written it in the living room with a normal gel pen on a piece of lined paper from a notebook, or something.

He felt weird for some reason, running to Ron. Harry knew it was logical, after all Ron was his very best friend. The one he could talk to about everything.

_What he needed now was Hedwig_ Harry thought but Hedwig had gone out last night to hunt.

Chucking the pen and paper aside, he sighed, it was hopeless. He was stuck here until Voldemort would find him. This was what would happen, and when Voldemort found him. He would kill Harry.

It was as simple as that.

A fluttering sound then met his ears, Hedwig had arrived and by some miracle on the bottom storey of the house. "Come here Hedwig" Harry coaxed holding one arm out, and with the other grabbed the paper.

Hedwig obediently hopped onto his arm. Harry tied the letter to her leg with some string which he had pulled out of the carpet. "Take this to Ron, and make sure no one sees you and that it's quick" he said.

Stroking her feathers he muttered "okay?

His intelligent owl answered by clicking her beak. After a second she flew back out, her wing brushing gently against his head.

Harry smiled, but soon that smile disappeared and he stared at the floor. All he could do now was wait. Wait for his best friend to come and rescue him. If you could call it that

The strange summer now, was about to get even stranger. To Harry it seemed that he had spent hours there leaning his back against a sofa that had been broken from Dudley's heavy body being dumped on it.

Vernon was still where he was, his head still on his plate off food. Petunia had locked herself in the bathroom right after Ginny had left and hadn't come out since.

A hand grabbed his shoulder tightly.

He spun around and his hand almost collided with Ron's head, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Ron, Ron who held a finger to his lips and motioned that he wanted them to go upstairs to Harry's room.

All they way up there were silence.

When they finally made it Ron locked the door and then plopped himself down on Harry's bed. Harry himself was leaning brokenly against the wall.

"I just found out Ginny's a death eater, and I'm so sorry mate" Ron said softly.

Harry closed his eyes "it's not your fault" he murmured, and then the beautiful emerald eyes opened and darkened.

"We were supposed to be in love!" Harry said in a scary calm manner and he swiped his hand along the table, pushing his homework, Hedwig's cage and many other things onto the floor.

"She was supposed to be in love with me!" the hand the then clenched into a pale fist again and slammed itself against the wall.

Ron smiled sympathetically and slung his arm around Harry's shoulders "I'm so sorry" Ron said again. "For what, it's not you fault" Harry muttered letting his eyes slide shut.

"I'm sorry Harry, sorry for everything, everything you've been through but I'm so very sorry for this.

Ron rolled up his left sleeve to the elbow and then Harry knew. Harry knew that Ron was a death eater, just like his sister Ginny.

Harry expected Ron to at the very least beat him, or maybe even put a spell on him.

He could feel Ron painfully against his thigh and he could feel Ron grind against him harshly.

And he also knew what Ron was about to do next, "NO!" Harry yelled and threw himself backwards with all of his strength and his anger at the fact that both his fiancŽ and his best friend worked for his worst enemy.

"You can't do this to me!" Harry screamed twisting so that he could elbow Ron in the ribs and then socked him in the eye.

Ron backed away, his hand covering his eye. It was already starting to turn pink.

He bent forward and grabbed Harry's neck. "Too late now, Potter" Ron snarled and began applying pressure.

There was no air to scream with, no strength either to fight with. So Harry Potter, the boy who lived, just slumped and gave up.

His opponent smiled, bent forward and licked Harry's dry cracked lips, a mere mili-second later pressed his mouth to Harry's shocking him.

Ron then used his tongue to part Harry's perfect white teeth and begin plundering his mouth greedily.

He pulled out of the kiss a short time later due to the lack of air and also releasing Harry from his bruising hold around the neck.

Harry's eyes now closed, fluttered and then he coughed and heaved trying to take in the air he so desperately needed. Ron used this moment in which Harry was distracted to plunge his hand into Harry's pants.

Feeling Ron grip his buttocks, Harry began struggling again. He tried to throw Ron off him but that didn't work, Ron only held tighter and the friction from the squirming and the fighting made Ron moan.

Weakly Harry tried to protest "No, don't Ron please! I'll do anything!

His protest didn't work it only served to make Ron more determined.

Ron's hand drew itself out of his pants and proceeded to tear them off. In a minute, which passed horribly, Harry's jeans were gone.

Now that Harry's were gone, Ron made quick work of his own pant's and underwear and then slammed roughly into Harry's tight virginal channel.

Ron grunted in pleasure while Harry screamed. He felt as though he was being torn apart from inside of him.

About a few minutes into this he had gone numb, Harry couldn't feel it any more, he knew what was happening to him but the pain didn't register itself in his mind.

He couldn't feel anything now; he couldn't feel Ron's thrusting become harder and more desperate.

He couldn't feel Ron scream as his release burst into Harry.


End file.
